


Breaking the Curse

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For five straight days, I wake up to the sounds of Regina vomiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekgrrllurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/gifts).



> Date Written: 23 December 2015  
> Word Count: 1368  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[**onceuponaland**](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)'s Round 12 Secret Exchange challenge  
>  Recipient: [](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://geekgrrllurking.livejournal.com/)**geekgrrllurking**  
>  Prompt: Regina or Emma pregnant and dealing with the pregnancy/birth together  
> Summary: For five straight days, I wake up to the sounds of Regina vomiting.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously post-5B. Everything is up for grabs, but certain relationships have been ended. Given that this is a Swan Queen story, I'm sure you know which ones they are.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was fun to write. I have very different preferences for canon and fanfic with regards to the plot of this story. I don't mind it in fanfic, even love it, but I don't want it in canon. Ever. Not even for Swan Queen. That said, there may or may not be more to this. I promise NOTHING.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl** is a godsend!

The bed shifts suddenly as she races off to the bathroom. If that didn't pull me from the depths of dreamland, the slamming of the door would. Part of me wants to laugh, tease her about having one of those "nearly wet the bed" dreams. God knows, she's teased me about it enough times now. Like it's _my_ fault she's so good at exhausting me to just this side of dead with that mouth and those fingers of hers. Just the memory of last night has me squirming in my place again.

And then an odd sound comes from the bathroom. Not odd in the sense that I've never heard it before; I know _exactly_ what that sound is. It's just not a sound I would expect to hear from Regina. Well, except for that one time when she overindulged in champagne and Tequila Monsters after we'd successfully removed the darkness from me. The champagne was for the celebration. The shots were to commemorate our fallen companion, may his soul finally rest in peace.

But why is Regina--?

Another loud retching noise comes from behind the closed door. My guts clench in sympathy, then turn into a queer liquidy state. Something's not right. That simple thought has me on my feet and across the room. I pause in lifting my hand to knock when her pained moan filters through. In the next handful of heartbeats, the door is open and I'm kneeling at her side, one hand holding back her hair, the other rubbing her back.

"Regina? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head, trembling for a moment or two before she can speak. "M-Must have eaten something bad last night."

My thoughts wander back to our dinner, something both Henry and I also ate, but didn't react to. Before I can say anything else, she's bringing up nothing but bile again.

*****

For five straight days, I wake up to the sounds of Regina vomiting. Through keen observation, I notice that she's also just as sick around four in the afternoon. By the fifth day, I know something's wrong. She's living on crackers, weak green tea, and ginger chews; none of which seems to actually calm her stomach as much as I'd like. She's had headaches all week and, to top it all off, she's been sleeping like the dead and attached like a leech to my side.

"This has to stop," I say softly, holding her close to my side as she sips at a glass of water after her latest bout in the bathroom. "Something's clearly wrong. You need to go see Whale."

"Not going to see Whale," she growls, tensing a bit. "He's not going to touch me."

I fight the urge to giggle at her reaction, knowing it won't go over well. "I suppose Doc is out of the question, too?"

She curls her upper lip at that, but says nothing. After a few more sips of water, she sighs and rests her head on my shoulder. "I suppose I could see if Dasha's free."

"Dasha?"

"You probably know her better as Darya Farazell. She works at the hospital, too. When-- In the Enchanted Forest, she was my personal physician."

"Babe, I don't care _who_ you see, as long as you see someone. You're sick and it's starting to seriously worry me."

Regina nods slowly and sips at her water again. I massage the base of her skull, knowing it'll help her relax. When she finishes the glass, she doesn't move for a moment or so. "Okay, I should get up now. This is not the most comfortable place to sit."

That makes me chuckle. "Fancy as hell? Yes. Comfortable? Not so much." I shift to get up, then help Regina to her feet, steadying her the whole time. "Well, parts of it are comfortable. Just not the floor."

"I knew what you meant, idiot." There's no sting to her words, and the faintest hint of a smile on her lips. "But the bed is more comfortable all the time, right?"

Rather than answer her, I just help her back to the bedroom. She changes into a comfortable Henley that I'm pretty sure she stole from my dad and yoga pants. She takes her time putting on her tennis shoes, and I start worry that she's planning to go running. Pocketing her phone, Regina stands and smiles at me as she holds out her hand. Of course, I take it with a gentle squeeze.

"You'll drive me to the hospital, right?" she asks softly, and I can hear the fear lurking in her voice. "I'll even let you drive my car."

*****

The drive over to the hospital is filled with silence. Regina texts Dr. Farazell, quickly assured that she'll be able to see us as soon as we get to the hospital. Even after all this time, there are people who have misgivings about my partner, so a little precaution never hurts. We make our way up to her office, and I pray that Whale doesn't show his smarmy face or I might just have to deck him on general purposes.

"Regina."

A tentative smile brightens up her face as she gazes at the woman walking toward us. I vaguely remember seeing her over the years, but have never really paid a lot of attention to all of the hospital personnel. My mother may have talked about her, too. If she's the alternative to Whale, I'll start doing physicals and stuff again.

"Hello, Dasha. I mean, Darya."

She gives us both a bright smile and leads us into her office. I sit quietly while they talk for a few minutes before Darya sends Regina into the exam room next door to change into a paper gown and wait. The minute the door closes, she turns intense mossy green eyes on me.

"Tell me what's going on, Sheriff. I know there's something Regina's hiding."

So I tell her what I've witnessed this past week, what I know has been happening. She nods and makes a few notations in her chart. While she does, I find myself fidgeting. This feels like a weird case of being sent to the principal's office.

"You know," I finally say with a scoffing laugh as we both stand up, "if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was pregnant."

"But we both know about that poison she drank."

Nodding, I sigh and follow her into the exam room. I know Regina wants me there for moral support, so I silently hold her hand while Darya performs her exam and takes her blood samples. It's kind of weird to be there when the girlie exam happens, but it's part of the whole package, so I remain calmly at her side. Darya has Regina get dressed while she runs some of her tests, then has us come back to her office when we're ready.

*****

"Okay," Darya says as she walks back into her office about twenty minutes later. "I've got some of the test results back. Some are still going to need some time, but let's talk about what we have so far."

Regina squeezes my hand tightly, the only outward sign of her fear and stress. My thumb rubs gentle circles on the back of her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"Your vitals all look good. Your weight's a little low, but that's likely due to the nausea this past week. When that clears up, you'll get that weight back in no time." There's a smirk tugging at the corners of Darya's lips at those words. "I've got a couple of prescriptions here for you. Vitamins and an iron supplement mainly. But here's the thing. You're going to need to start taking them right away, Regina. I know you don't want to, but this is important, okay?"

"I trust you, Dasha."

"Good. Then trust me when I say these next words. I took a long shot, based on your and Emma's descriptions of how under the weather you've been, and it paid off." Now that smirk comes out in a full blown smile. "Congratulations, my old friend. You're going to have a baby."

 

**TBC…???**


End file.
